


Blame You For It

by pinkie2054



Series: Pinkie’s Oneshots [4]
Category: DreamSMP, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Letter, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkie2054/pseuds/pinkie2054
Summary: Tommy’s letter/poem to Phil————-This is entirely tommy talking to phil, there’s no comfort it’s just him telling phil that he sucks ass, so if you don’t like seeing bad parent!phil don’t read this
Relationships: No platonic or romantic relationships are in this, None, literally - Relationship
Series: Pinkie’s Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050830
Comments: 11
Kudos: 201





	Blame You For It

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! it’s just a short little drabble that I made :)
> 
> CW/TW: Brief death mention, brief abuse implication, bad/absent parenting

All my life you’ve favored my brother. I mean, why wouldn’t you? He’s all the things I’m not. Even when I tried so hard to be like him, to get better, stronger, faster, I could never live up to Technoblade.

And I don’t blame you for it.

You left me and Wilbur in the dust, he raised me like a father should, and even though we knew you could, you chose not to.

I never blamed you for it.

I sold my soul to the devil for you and then you damned me for it. Acting like you’re some sort of god, exacting your will, never stopping to wonder if we even wanted you to. You treat yourself as a deity but we never asked you to be our savior.

But I never blamed you for it.

I sowed the seeds of a nation only to be cast out by my own creation. I was left with a man who treated me so much like dirt that I forgot what it was to be human. 

I felt myself slipping away, every day, even as I tried so hard to stay, I just had nothing else to say, and the villain was finally getting his way.

I pulled myself back from the brink with shaking hands because you were never there to catch me. You left me for dead like everyone else, you made my coffin with your years of neglect and forced me to lie in it.

And why did I never blame you for it?

I cry myself to sleep in grief for the childhood I never got to have, despair tearing at my body with claws sharpened by my guilt for never being _enough_. You were the one who taught me that I am never enough.

So why don’t I get to blame you for it?

I am on one life because of you, because you abandoned me at an age too young, you let my brother drag me into war after war, you stood by as my childhood died before my eyes. I lost everything I worked for because you wanted to send a message.

So when do I get to blame you for it?

I am covered in scars because you were never there for me. My brother is dead because you murdered him when he was at his lowest. My home is gone because you decided your vision was the right one. I am alone because you are not my family anymore.

And I want you to know; I blame you for it.

**Author's Note:**

> what’d you think? Comments are appreciated but not required


End file.
